Wanheda of the Desert
by Eastbound Traveller
Summary: Winning the Conclave, Commander Lexa sets out to unite the 12 clans. Starting with a clan that may be able to decide whether or not she succeeded or failed. Really, there was no other choice. Lexa had to start with Wanheda.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Most people would presume a newly anointed commander would stop to smell the roses. Or at the very least drink enough at her own celebration that working in the morning would have been impossible. If such people were to presume that their new commander would do anything but throw herself into her work, they would be wrong.

Lexa kom Trikru was nothing if not a diligent worker. The moment her customary celebration was over the first stages of her plan were set in motion. Rising at dawn, Lexa now waited in her meeting chamber for her advisers. Each advisor was instructed to drink sparingly last night so they'd be prepared for this quintessential gathering.

She was the first to arrive followed quickly by Gustus. The mountain of a man was ever her shadow; he was a loyal guard, an excellent general and practically family. Lexa took her position at the head of the table while Gustus sat on her right.

Soon after their arrival Titus slinked in, giving only a quick bow to his new Heda. The ageing flamekeeper held himself well. Having served 4 commanders before herself, Lexa was very much aware that his loyalties lie, with the position of Heda not with Lexa herself. Still, he was a capable teacher for the remaining night bloods too young for the conclave. If she failed, they would need to be ready. The balding flamekeeper took place to Lexa's left.

Next in was one of Lexa's trusted scouts, Lincoln. Bowing to Lexa he dared not move until Lexa told him to take a seat. Titus seemed confused by his presence but didn't break the silence. If Lexa wanted him here, then there had to be a reason. Said reason was that Lincoln had recently been involved with some rather... interesting individuals that would soon be discussed. Lincoln took the seat on the far left of the table as if to appear as inconspicuous as possible. Likely he didn't feel worthy of this meeting with his commander. Pleased by his humility, Lexa gave a small nod as if to validate his presence.

The last members of their conference arrived together. Anya and Indra were both respected Trikru generals. Indra knelt before her commander out of genuine respect, not just for the station but out of respect for Lexa as well. The dark-skinned warrior had often been Lexa's council in her early years, and Indra had yet to be outshone in the aspects of duty and honour. Anya, on the other hand, stayed upright, merely giving a slight bow of the head to Lexa accompanied by a wide smirk. Likely annoying Titus to no end but Anya was practically her mother, never being punished for making light of formalities. Gesturing for the two women to take their seats, Lexa prepared to start her meeting. Anya took the place next to Gustus, and Indra took the next chair down.

Now that everyone was here, they each stared at Lexa. Not one of them knew why they had gathered today. Lexa let the silence drag on for a moment as she met the eyes of each occupant of the room. Each person's eyes held various amounts of curiosity and trepidation about why they were here, so Lexa finally decided to put them out of their collective misery.

"I intend to unite the 12 clans."

She could see that it wasn't what most of them were expecting. Shocked looks were present in each of their faces in distinctly different degrees. Surprisingly Indra was the first to hesitantly break the stunned silence.

"Heda. Are you sure it is… wise to attempt this. There may have been alliances between two or three clans before, but surely there's too much animosity to unite all 12. We have all been each other's enemies for generations."

Lexa locked eyes with Indra, speaking her well-rehearsed reply. "There is an enemy Indra, one that terrorises all clans. One steals our people either to never be seen again or to be transformed into the rabid reapers. An enemy that stands as a testament to fear and death, raining down fire from the sky and poisoning the air itself."

"You speak of the mountain." Lexa knew Anya would be the first to figure it out. Glancing at her Mentor, she saw a fleeting sadness and anger, no doubt remembered those lost to the mountains grasp. "You seek to make the 12 clans into 1 alliance against the mountain. Using it as a common enemy to unite us."

Looking around the room, Lexa saw the scepticism fade, replaced by deep thought. Good, they were focused on the how now instead of whether or not it was possible. Now only one question remained in their minds. Which clan was first?

Titus leaned forward to speak, "The boat and broadleaf clans were our allies in the last war against the Ice Nation. They would not be hard to convince. With them the Lake clan would probably desire to join and whilst it's been a while since the plain riders were our allies there's been no hosti-"

"If this coalition of clans is to stand, we cannot start with our closest allies." Lexa watched as Titus bristled at being interrupted but held his tongue. She was the commander and would bring them to the same conclusion as her even if she had to drag them there. "If we start with our allies, then our oldest enemies, such as the Ice nation or Rock clan, would claim we were weak. They'd then create their own alliance out of spite, the resulting war would cost all sides."

Gustus brow furrowed in concern, "You can't mean to start with our enemies Heda. They would likely work with us only to attack us the moment our back our turned. If they even pretend to join us at all."

Lexa offered him a small smile. Touched that after all these years he still looked out for her safety as more than just a commander. "No Gustus. If I were to start with any of our most fervent enemies, the coalition would collapse before it even started. Titus was right, the Broadleaf clan, Lake clan, Boat Clan and Plain's riders would be the easiest to begin with.

Meanwhile, the Ice Nation, Stone clan and Blue Cliff clan will resist us at every opportunity. We cannot start with either of these groups. We will need to start with one of the clans with a neutral disposition towards us."

Lexa let them consider this for a moment before continuing. "Of all the neutral clans, there is only 1 person who holds enough respect and influence to help us turn the other clans towards a coalition." As it dawned on those gathered she saw the uncertain looks return but pressed on before anyone could interrupt. "We will start this coalition with the Desert clan. It will all depend on if I can Convince Wanheda to join us."

"Heda, we can not start your coalition with such an unknown enemy. We know nothing of the desert clans cities or armies. How can we-"

"That is why Gustus I have asked Lincoln here. Out of all of the scouts and spies we have sent into the desert, he made it the furthest and gathered the most information. I have asked him here to present us all known information on the desert clan and Wanheda herself."

All eyes were on the warrior who had not yet dared to speak. "Lincoln, I want you now to share all you know."

Out of respect, Lincoln stood at attention in front of the conference table to begin his report.

Then, with feigned confidence, he recited his findings. "Sha Heda, as you know for a long time the desert clan was one of the weakest clans among the 12. This was due to their lack of unity. Since the desert was filled with those we banished, through crimes or being mutated by the invisible fire, they were comprised of warring tribes. Any invading the desert wouldn't find an army to fight. Instead, be worn down by raiding parties but would ultimately kill any large force they found. There simply weren't enough men in the tribes to field strength that could fight any of the other clans' armies. Invading forces would usually travel through the desert to fight other clans; they were unconcerned with the minimal losses of doing so.

This all changed with the arrival of Wanheda Clarke and the Skaifellen 5 years ago.

Clarke, the leader of the tribe known as the Skaifellen, united almost all of the desert tribes while Clarke personally killed the rest."

Indra spoke up, "How did Wanheda kill the resisting tribes?" Likely Indra wanted to avoid any of our forces succumbing to the same fate.

Lincoln shifted uncomfortably, "I do not know General. Those in the desert didn't want to speak of it, probably in fear of angering the Skaifellen. Even when I had the opportunity to ask a member of the Skaifellen, she simply told me, 'Clarke killed them'."

Indra huffed at this while Lincoln continued reporting. "I am unsure if any of the clans were unaware of the unification within the desert or simply thought that they would still be unable to fight a well-organised force. Either way, the Rock clan decided to attack the broadleaf clan through the desert to avoid the broadleaf's allies. Although they made their way through easily at first, burning and pillaging as they went, we are unsure of what happened as they got deeper into the desert. I would assume an ambush, but one thing is for certain, not a single man from the rock clan made it out alive.

Hearing of the incoming attack from the rock clan but unaware of its fate, the broadleaf and lake clans sent a united vanguard to slow down the invaders. The vanguard was decimated in a night attack, their food destroyed and surrounded on all sides by superior numbers. Those who surrendered were brought to where the rock clan army was slaughtered. Brought with them were as many spies as the desert clan could route out. Before them stood Wanheda, behind her thousands of dead.

Wanheda addressed them, 'Look what I have done here. Burn it into your memories. Those who came to this land seeking death, were gifted it by those perseverating in this land for their life. The only reason you are all not corpses is that unlike those behind me, you did not kill and pillage my land as you invaded it…. But you did invade it. That has to have a cost. The price for what you have done will be this then. You will live on, you will return to your lands telling all those you meet what you saw here and tell them that those in the desert reap what they sow. Now get out of my desert. Flee, run for your lives for those who remain might not be so lucky.'"

"What were the numbers of the various forces involved?" Anya queried.

"The dead rock clan members were thought to be their full second company numbering between 6 and 7 hundred. The United vanguard was 300 with around 60 survivors. Back then the desert clans army was thought to be around the 500 mark not including the 100 or so dead from the battles but from what I've seen they could easily field at least 1000."

While it wasn't as large a force as the most prominent clans, such as the ice nation or the glowing Forest, it was still a significant force. More worrying was the lack of substantial losses. An army can't only lose 100 men when killing nearly 1000, no matter how Wanheda led them.

Sadly the loss of one of their armies had done little but anger the rock clan. With their large population rebuilding the lost forces, at least partially, hadn't taken too long. Although strikes directly against the desert were actively avoided, that didn't stop them from attacking anyone who traded with them.

Lincoln took the room's silence as a signal to continue. "In the years since there have been numerous minor conflicts with various clans attempting to prove superior to the deserts newfound strength. Though there has been only one more case of army slaughtering. The blue cliff tribe had raised the Plain riders, kidnapping a large portion of their people and sought to retreat through the desert. Their prisoners were to be enslaved, they were barely fed, and many were wounded.

During the trip through the desert, the blue cliff troops were constantly harassed by horse-riding archers. By the time they were mobilised enough to chase the archers were retreating. Any scouts they sent out were killed, so they were forced to journey more or less blind through the desert. As they neared the middle of their journey, they ran across an army, with each man holding a long spear. As the blue cliff charged their enemy the army, several lines thick, had each man place his spear so that the tip went past the front line. This caused devastating damage to the charging force as they hit a wall of spikes, but this proved just to be a distraction.

While the blue cliff was distracted the horse archers who had harassed them throughout their journey came on mass, attacking the rear flank to free the prisoners. Clarke apparently even slue the enemy general the blue cliff command structure into disarray. When the blue cliff front lines turned to deal with the archers, the spearman started to advance. In the end, the army had to fight on two fronts and lost both; almost all 500 of them dying. The only survivors being those who dishonourably ran.

After the battle, Clarke started to personally heal the wounded. It was at this time the plains riders arrived. They were only a small contingent force; they were only going to try to extract the prisoners not fight a war. Rather than be killed, like every other military force that had recently entered the desert, they were welcomed.

Clarke said that since they came only seeking the return of their own people they were to be treated as guests. They stayed a few days while Clarke stabilised the wounded prisoners. According to the Plain riders, she even breathed new life into the fallen, as if she chose who lived and died. It was soon after these people started calling her Wanheda.

When the wounded were safe to travel Clarke allowed them safe passage from the desert. Later plain rider officials came and negotiated trade deals with the desert clan."

"Has their trade drawn them closer together as allies?" Titus no doubt wanted to know whether or not the Trikru could rely on their older alliances with the Plain rider's if the desert clan sided with our enemies. Lincoln seemed to notice this as well when he replied

"While the plain riders have nothing but respect for Wanheda, it unlikely they have grown any closer. Wanheda never leaves the desert and would not allow a large military force to enter her lands. It is unlikely that they would enter into a military alliance."

Lexa offered an appreciative nod before deciding to move this along. "Thank you, Lincoln, for bringing us all up to date with Wanheda's major conflicts. But I would hear your personal experience of her clan and people."

"Sha Heda, I entered their land posing as a recently banished hunter. The edge of their territories are comprised of trading posts and nomadic groups. The trading posts would be built upon oases while the nomads either raised cattle or scavenged metal. Everyone, nomad or trader, was ready to quickly retreat deeper into the desert for safety in case of attack.

Deeper into their territory I found forts evidently meant to be strong points in case of invasion. Past these, I arrived at a large growing city. Everything seemed new. It was built on the largest oasis I've ever seen. With irrigation canals going to large varieties of crops. The city housed thousands; new homes were being made out of sandstone and metal.

After a few days, I met a Skaifellen called Octavia from whom I learnt most of what I've told you. In my eagerness to learn as much as I could, I may have… tipped my hand. Octavia's brother and Clarke's second in command Bellamy discovered I was a spy. He wanted to have me executed. Octavia convinced him otherwise informing him that Clarke knew I was a spy and had sent Octavia to watch me. Hearing of Wanheda's involvement, he cooled but still demanded my removal from the desert."

So Wanheda knew we had sent spies into one of her cities. That was… unfortunate, but not unexplainable. She would likely understand, after all, Clarke didn't have Lincoln executed. "Lincoln, did you see Wanheda during your time there?" Lexa inquired.

"No Heda. Octavia mentioned that Wanheda was travelling, but she could have easily been their capital instead." Lincoln digitally replied.

At this, Anya stirred. "Was the vast city you arrived at not the desert capital?"

"I do not believe so general. While it was a beautiful city, I only ever saw a couple dozen Skaifellen. We know the tribes of the desert clan could number over a thousand so any tribe that conquered the rest had to have similar numbers. I believe the Skaifellen must have their own city somewhere, acting as the capital.

The other desert dwellers speak of the Skaifellen with only respect and reverence, so it wouldn't be unlikely for them to have their own city. Sadly, if this is true, I have no idea where it could be."

Crap. Wanheda was likely ruling from this mysterious other city. If Lexa wanted to negotiate with her now, she would have to go to her other city and wait rather than just going straight to Wanheda. After all, no one was going to tell a foreign commander the location of their uniters city

Taking a deep breath, briefly closing her eyes as she exhaled, Lexa decided what she must do.

"Lincoln," all eyes were on Lexa as she spoke. "You will guide me and a few others to the city you know of. There, our coalition shall begin."

"I'm going with you," Gustus immediately stated to know one's surprise.

"As am I," Anya followed as Lexa nodded her ascent to Gustus. Approval for Anya took a moment longer. Lexa had hoped she would elect to stay but had expected otherwise.

"Indra," the general I question bowed her head in response. "In our absence, you will lead the Trikru armies. One of our enemies may take the opportunity to attack. Make them pay for it."

"Sha, Heda."

Turning to face the last member of the group, Titus looked a mix of proud and displeased. "Perhaps bringing an ally to the meeting would help convince Wanheda-"

"No," Lexa silenced Titus. "If this coalition is to begin, it must begin with her."

A long pause stretched between them, before some mix of a smile and a grimace filled Titus's face. "...Sha, Heda."

"You will remain in Polis with the night bloods, in case another conclave is needed." Why it would be needed didn't need to be said.

Looking at each member of the table, Lexa allowed a smile to cross her face. "Prepare yourselves. We leave within a week."

Finally, her dream began.


	2. Chapter 2: We Weren't Expecting You

**'Hey, yeah, I'll totally have a chapter or two our before new year,' a fool messaged his commenter. Alas, the fool was... well me. So an idiot. Christmas, illness, bla bla bla, excuses. i apolagize in advance but I haven't slept in at least Insert stupid amount of time here amount of ours while writing everything in bold.**

**In any event... Thank you for all the attention this story got! It's one of the 4-5 'The 100' stories I want to write and I'm glad with the amount of attention it's getting.**

**Now, to reply to people, comment, things:**

**MyFearlessLife, DireLegendz,Magic2488, dragonball256, Guest, David12leca, KHARAKI TAKAN, and finally Guest: Thank you for your interest, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Anonymous True love: You would probably be right, read bellow to find out :).**

**The most recent Guest: Don't worry, the backstory will be in the next couple of chapters, also maybe some early relationship stuff from Clexa. Who knows? Probably me. But I'm unreliable.**

Chapter 2: The Desert

Crossing the desert wasn't easy. Doing so without being noticed? Even more so. Between Lincoln's experience and the rest of the group's stubborn tenacity, they managed it.

Arriving at the city, Lexa was struck by how well made the buildings were. None could have been more than a few years old, but they all seemed to meet the same standard.

Sandstone bricks making up single-story houses either side of wide roads and alleys. Metal grates could be seen in particular streets, perhaps for sewage or even flooding. In the distance, more significant buildings could be seen rising towards the shimmering oasis, large colourful tapestries hung from shops to shield their customers from the sun.

Pulling back from the cities surprising yet simplistic beauty, Lexa could feel eyes on her but didn't hesitate in continuing her gait.

"Commander," Gustus whispered, moving closer to Lexa's side while Anya covered her other flank.

"I know," Lexa replied, eyes briefly scanning the now staring groups of people on either side of the road. They seemed unarmed. "Make no move unless they do first," she ordered.

Ahead of them, a crowd gathered, blocking the main road, forcing their group to enter a side alley. Lexa merely nodded at them, several seeming confused at how she was willingly walking where they obviously wanted her to go.

As they turned, Lexa discretely looked up, several men could be seen following them on the rooftops. They were surrounded.

"Well, well, well," and it was a dead end. "Congratulations," in front of them, a young man spoke, surrounded by actually armed warriors. A trap? No, he wouldn't be talking. "Not many people can get here without us seeing them coming from a mile away," he started clapping.

The boy had dark hair, was relatively tall, and had the ghost of stubble around his mouth. But what stuck out was a blue cloth armband around his bicep.

He was one of the Skaifellen.

Next to him, closer than the rest, was a woman glaring at them. A tattoo swirled around one of her eyes, one hand clutching the hilt of a knife while her other… was grotesque.

The desert took all kinds of rejects and outcasts, chief among those groups were the Frikdreina. Those touched by the invisible fire. The mutated.

Casting her eyes to the rest of the group, Lexa realised all but the boy seemed to have some kind of mutation. One eye, three arms, misshapen faces. Many would have been left to die, to be reclaimed by nature, in the other clans. But here? They gathered around this boy like he was their king; maybe he was.

"I am Lexa, Commander of the Trikru," Lexa took the initiative. "I am here to speak with Wanheda."

"Wow," the man whistled. "THE Commander, sneaking into the desert with just a handful of men. Didn't you hear what happened to the last big shot which came through here? What was his name… Dickard?"

"Eckard," the woman supplied.

"That's right! Eckard, general of the blue whatever," the man's light tone stopped as he growled out his next words. "Killed by Clarke. So why shouldn't we just through you out of OUR desert?"

"The Blue Cliff came here sowing pain and death in your lands," Lexa didn't blink as she replied. "I desire neither."

"Well I," the boy strode up to Lexa, both his and her men tensing as he stood face to face with her. "Jon Murphy, outrank you here Commander. So why don't you tell me what you desire, so I can tell you no and we can all go back to our lives happy?"

"I shall talk to Wanheda," Lexa stated factually. "About bringing peace, to all 12 clans."

Murphy waited for her to continue, to monologue like some kind of villain. When Lexa didn't, he frowned. Glancing at Lexa's companions, he saw the same resolute expressions.

Fuck.

Biting his lip, Murphy turned, walking towards one of the many metal grates that weaved throughout the city.

Stomping twice, Murphy stepped back as the grate lifted, a teenage girl popping her head out to the surprise of their guests. Looking at the group of Trikru, she stared at Murphy questionably.

"Go tell Bellamy that the Commander of the Trikru is here to talk about peace," Murphy ordered, handing over something hidden to the little girl. "Let him know to expect a dozen visitors."

With that, the grate slammed closed with a clank of metal, the girl was gone.

"Who is Bellamy?" Lexa asked, although it sounded more like a command. "I am here to speak with Wanheda."

"Clarke," Murphy emphasised the name, "is probably busy. I answer to Bellamy, the asshole, and he answers to Clarke."

"Do you always treat your superiors with such disrespect?" Anya glared at the boy, knowing what would happen if one of her subordinates spoke of her so.

"What, you want yours to lie to you?" Jon raised his eyebrows. "Must feel good to have them all say the sun shines out of your ass, here we value honesty more than respect. One's expected, the other earned."

Anya seemed about to bite back a reply, but Lexa raised a hand, cutting her off. Apart from another few verbal jabs from Murphy trying to provoke them, they passed the time in silence. Scraping metal heralded the return of the girl, leaping out from below the city to stand among them.

"We're going to use the barn," she shot their group a dozen dirty looks, hands never moving from her knives.

From the looks of the girl, she must have been some warrior's second, half a dozen knives decorating her small frame, her blonde hair fixed in a tight braid. Now that she was out in the open, Lexa spied a blue armband around her bicep, standing out from her mix of leather and cloth armour.

She was a Skaifellen.

"Well, you heard Charlotte," Murphy clapped, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air. "Follow me, your highness."

Giving a mocking bow, Murphy strode past them, smirking as Gustus gave his 'I want to kill you' look. Charlotte was quickly at his side, the Frikdreina flanking his other, both watching them with one eye while Murphy looked straight ahead.

Most would mock it as overconfidence, if Lexa wanted to, she could kill the annoying Skaifellen, but it would lose her everything. And he knew it. Hence the open disrespect, the cockiness, the confidence. Lexa was on the backfoot, Murphy seemingly the only one to realise precisely how much.

Coming her despite that disadvantage was a show of good faith to Wanheda. Hopefully, Clarke would understand that. She had to understand that, to see that Lexa's goal was just. She had to…

Lost in her musings, Lexa wasn't oblivious to their progress through the city, knowing as they reached a clearing that they had arrived. It the centre was a large building, mostly wooden, with crowds gathered outside.

"Welcome to the barn your highness," Murphy span, throwing his arms out yet seemed to lose motivation halfway through the gesture. "Think of it as a meeting centre. Don't mind the crowds, we kicked out a town gathering to make space for you."

"You have my thanks," Lexa nodded, not missing the sharpness of his tone. 'You are an unwelcome interruption', was easy to read between his words as they made their way in.

Inside the Barn was mostly empty, unlit torches lining the walls, still smoking from being recently put out. The darkness was deliberate then… Without much internal light, the high rafters of the Barn were dark, easily hiding anyone who lurked there.

At the front was a stage, presumably for whoever was leading the meeting to make their case. On the platform now half a dozen hooded figures, each with a blue armband, flanking a young man who openly glared at them.

"Commander," he spoke out, voice echoing through the barn. "I am Bellamy Blake. Welcome to the desert, we didn't know you were coming, you really should have sent someone ahead." As he finished speaking his glare landed on Lincoln, his features darkening with recognition.

"I have come to speak of an urgent matter with Wanheda," Lexa stated, finishing her statement as quickly as it began.

"So urgent that you're not even going to speak to her," Bellamy replied, eyes moving away from Lincoln. "You'll talk about it with me."

"My words are for your leader," Lexa locked eyes with Bellamy, staring unflinchingly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could start to see figures in the rafters, ready to pounce, more and more as her eyes adjusted.

"I'm second in charge of the Desert Clan," Bellamy didn't break the Commander's gaze. "Clarke," he emphasised the name, "is busy, so talk to me or leave the desert."

Long moments passed, neither party moving, blinking until reluctantly, Lexa realised she had to give.

"I am planning to unite the 12 clans," murmurs broke out, even Bellamy seemingly taken aback by the statement.

"How many do you have," he asked, trepidation clear in his voice.

"I am Commander of the Trikru," Lexa spoke, the focus of all but her guards upon her. "I have decided the Sankru shall be second, to help build the bedrock of a coalition."

"Pff," Bellamy laughed, though humour was far from his voice. "So you want to use us to help beat the other clans into submission? No, thank you."

"That is not-"

"We are not going to be lured into some war to crown a tyrant!" Bellamy shouted, voice crashing against the walls. "We are not conquerors! We just want to live in peace and be LEFT ALONE."

"This isn't about conquest," Lexa ground out. "It's about unification! As long as we remain 12 divided clans, grudges, pain, and loss will drive us to infight for centuries to come if any live long enough to still fight. Our cultures, our beliefs, our loves, they drive us to conflict, repeating cycles of war that have already gone on for too many generations!"

Stepping forward, Lexa paid no mind to the raising weapons as her eyes burned holes into Bellamy's.

"A coalition is the only way. Together we can unite, fight and defeat a monster that terrorises all clans, bond together as a people. If we can make it last, what divided us will fade as every clan learns to live, to rebuild some semblance of what once was with the knowledge on how not to squander it! But only if we MAKE. IT. LAST. It won't matter who rules, it won't matter is I'm seen as a tyrant or a saint, as long as I am the last tyrant. The tyrant who ended war. Replacing it with law's we all obey, laws no man or woman are beyond, so we can equally strive towards a glorious future!"

…

…

Silence.

Even her own guards looked stunned.

But Bellamy recovered first. Perhaps he hadn't registered everything Lexa said, or maybe it fell on deaf ears, either way, Lexa could tell he hadn't bought her pitch. As if time itself slowed, Lexa watched Bellamy's hand raise, readying an order.

Would they be executed? Exiled? Either broke Lexa's heart, knowing her journey had failed at the first step, that this man had denied her even the chance to see it through. Then everything stopped. Something… angelic filled the air.

Laughter.

Eyes flicked round to the source, one of the hooded figures behind Bellamy that had even him frozen.

Each note of the uproarious melody seemed to ripple through them, but somehow it only made Lexa… sad?

Despite the hope for her dream's stay of execution, Lexa couldn't help but feel the laughter wasn't from joy. It was as if despair had seen itself, and broken, it's siren song glorious to all but itself.

Controlling herself, the hooded figure quickly crossed the distance to Bellamy, grabbing his arm, whispering a sparse few sentences before stepping back. Reaching the back, the woman swung open a door, flooding the room with dusk light.

"CLARKE," Bellamy shouted, finally processing whatever he'd been told. "That's not a good idea!"

Wait, that was Wanheda? She was here? "WANH-", the door slammed, with barely a wave from the leader of the Desert Clan, was gone.

Clenching his fists, Bellamy, looked down at the Commander's party. It would be so easy… but… he sighed.

"Stand down," the words were hollow, definitely not the ones he wanted to speak, but the other's obeyed. Jumping down from the rafters, dozens sheathed their weapons waiting for Belamy's next word.

Lexa starred, this could make or break her coalition. What did Wanheda want? What was she planning?

"Clarke's orders," the words were ground out but spoken all the same. "Since we weren't ready for a peace meeting, Commander, you and your party will be given lodgings in the city for the next two days. During this time, two Skaifellen will be your guides and you… you'll be able to go wherever you want. Within Reason. On the third day, you will meet with Clarke, and you will make your offer."

Lexa frowned; what was the play here?

"If she accepts," Bellamy shrugged before narrowing his eyes at the Commander. "If she turns you down you'll be thrown out of our desert. Are these terms acceptable to you."

"Yes," Lexa answered without hesitation, it was clear to see it was her only option. "We graciously accept the Desert Clan's hospitality."

"Fine then," Bellamy replied through gritted teeth, before relaxing into… not acceptance but resignation. Jumping of the stage he landed next to them, nodding to Lexa before continuing. "I'll show you to your lodgings, you will have to stay there until the morning when your guides will come and get you, understood."

Nodding, Lexa walked beside him, their entourages a few steps behind as they went back through the city. Closer now, she could really look at Bellamy. He was younger than he expected; generally, Lexa was the exception when it came to leader's not being middle-aged men or women. Bellamy barely looked into his twenties.

In fact, it seemed most of the Skaifellen weren't much older, at least the ones Lexa could make out on the stage. Odd…

Tensing her muscles, Lexa had to repress the instinct to grab her weapon as a black-haired woman rocketed towards them. Swinging her fist out, the teen's fist collided with Bellamy's arm, getting a yelp of pain from the young leader. It was a good punch.

"O!" he shouted, more exasperated than angry. "Use your words!"

"This is a terrible idea!" The girl shouted, shooting a look to Lincoln. Ah, this must be Octavia. "Why aren't they being thrown out?"

"It's Clarke's idea," Bellamy weakly defended.

"It's a stupid idea!"

"You try to convince her out of it then!" Bellamy shot back, rubbing his arm as he reached the end of his rope.

"I will," Octavia glared at all of them before storming off, leaving the group mixed between dumbfounded and exasperated.

"Is there a chance she will convince Clarke?" Anya asked, concern flashing across her features.

"No," Bellamy sighed.

"Do you often let your subordinates attack you?" Gustus asked, eyes not leaving the clan members around them.

"Octavia is a special case," Bellamy rubbed his eyes, happy the day was almost over. "She's my sister, she punches people. None of us have ever been able to convince her to stop her so…" He shrugged.

Arriving at their accommodation, Bellamy bid them goodbye, warning them one last time to stay until their guide arrived before leaving.

The building itself was strange.

Not because it looked notably different from the others, but because it seemed more on its own.

While the rest of the buildings were pressed together, forming winding streets and alleys, this one was at the centre of its own square. It was too far to jump from another roof to the building and vice versa, making street-level the only path in or out.

It was defendable but equally challenging to escape.

Settling in for the night, Lexa left Gustus to arrange watches as she reflected on the day's events.

This was not how Lexa expected things to go. It was… too easy. Wanheda had given her days to learn her culture, learn precisely how to tailor their deal. Why would Wanheda give her the advantage?

It made no sense.

Anya broke Lexa from her brooding before her former charge thought herself in circles the entire night. Her old teacher was good at that. An easy conversation, or more accurately an analysis of what they had seen, was spoken between the two.

Eventually, Lexa even gave in to Anya's insistence of sleep, waking just before dawn, ready for the Desert Clan's guides.

Guides that were punctually waiting for them, one of which they already knew!

Standing before them, fidgeting uncomfortably in a more casual outfit was Charlotte. Evidently, she was ordered to be here, utterly uncomfortable with the whole thing. Still, it was the other Skaifellen guide that took Lexa's breathe away.

The sun caught her hair, illuminating it like an angelic halo, while her eyes were bluer than the heavens themselves. As the woman smiled, Lexa felt her heart skip, not just from the grace of it but the lightning that flashed through those eyes. Both beauty and the beast.

"Greetings Commander," the blonde woman bowed her head. "You already know Charlotte, I am Griffin, we will be your guides to the Desert Clan."


End file.
